The hyperinsulinemia/insulin resistance characteristic of PCOS appears to play a pathogenetic role in the ovarian androgen production of the syndrome. This protocol is designed to test the following hypotheses: 1) The hyperinsulinemia/insulin resistance of PCOS will be attenuated by the administration of Glucophage and 2) The magnitude of reduction of hyperinsulinemia/insulin resistance will correlate with a reduction of ovarian steroid production in response to administration of the gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist, lupron.